It is known in the Venetian blind art to provide blinds having slats of different colors. Thus slats having one color and/or design on one side and another color and/or design on the reverse side have been used, particularly where decorator colors are desired to enhance the appearance of a room or office.
When colored slats are employed, it is generally desired to have the colored portion appear primarily on the inside of the room, the outside of the blind being of a light, neutral, off-white or pastel color so that when the building is viewed from the outside all blinds will be of a uniform color, although flexibility of color decor is retained on the inside of the blind.
It is also known that architects and building owners, desiring to have a uniform outside appearance of a building or wishing to match various structural portions of the building, or to create a distinctive body of color for a portion of the building, will specify that a certain color be included on the exterior exposed surfaces of the blinds.
In the past, it has also been known to use with colored slats a "string" type supporting ladder of the same color as the contrasting colored surfaces of the slats. However, when one side of the strings of the ladders are colored and the faces of the slats contacting the same are of another color or substantially white or off-white, it has been found that there is a tendency for the color in the ladders to migrate to the light colored surfaces of the slats and discolor the same, either during use or shipping when the ladder strings are bunched up. This obviously results in an unsightly appearance if the blind is reversed for any reason or if the blind is closely viewed from the outside of the building, as for example from a patio, the front of a house or a street level window in a commercial establishment. Also the appearance of a colored ladder against a different outside color is objectionable.
In view of the foregoing problem, it became customary practice to use white ladders, regardless of the color decor on the slats, which is often objectionable to decorators who wish the blind generally to present the appearance of one continuous color or at least not show a pronounced vertical white string or stripe which may interfere with the decor of the room.